Los villanos también tienen corazón
by Vismur
Summary: Wo Fat al parecer se ha enamorado.


_**Titulo: **__Los villanos también tienen corazón_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Wo Fat/Steve McGarrett _

_**Dedicatoria:**__A mi lesión cerebral, que hace que escriba esto y, ¡me encanta!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Hawaii five-0__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Mencionando la pareja de arriba creo que ninguna._

_NOTAS: El amor platónico._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LOS VILLANOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN CORAZÓN**

Cuando conoció a Steve McGarrett una pequeña punzadita nació en su pecho, en aquel entonces pensó que seria alguna clase de emoción por tener a un personaje que intentará atraparlo.

Pero dejo de ser tan emocionante cuando las cosas subieron de nivel. Siempre quería llamar su atención, y como siempre le hacia caso de maneras ilegales, es a lo que se dedicaba.

El órgano rojo que tenía en su pecho saltaba de emoción alegre cuando lo veía, o su cerebro tenía las ganas irremediables de matar a Danny Williams cuando estaba muy cercas de Steve.

"Porque estas celoso" – dijo un mini Wo Fat vestido de ángel en su hombro derecho.

"¿No te había perdido en algún bosque mental?" – pregunto un mini Wo Fat vestido de diablo en el hombro izquierdo.

- No estoy celoso – dijo Wo Fat a ambos minis, esto le regresaron la mirada divertida.

"Si claro" – dijo con sarcasmo Wo Diablo.

"Steve McGarrett te gusta" – dijo Wo Ángel, volando.

"Tanto como que estamos locos" – dijo Wo Diablo divertido.

- No estoy loco – respondió Wo Fat, algunos de los subordinados, miraban con miedo a su jefe, mientras disimuladamente salían de la habitación.

"Como sea" – empezó el Wo Ángel – "Si quieres hacemos una prueba de que te gusta ese bárbaro"

- Acepto porque se que no me gusta – dijo muy sonriente Wo Fat, ambos minis sonriendo macabramente.

"Haber dime, ¿Cuántas películas románticas has visto últimamente?" – pregunto Wo Diablo moviendo la cola alegre.

- Hum… - Wo Fat iba a decir que ninguna, pero se acordó que si había visto varias en la semana - … creo que seis, siete con la de Mujer bonita – responde rápido.

"¿Entiendes las canciones de amor?" – pregunto el Wo Ángel volando un poquito.

- Hum… - iba a decir que no, pero realmente su ipod había sido actualizado recientemente con nuevas canciones – algunas, si – rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Cuántas fotos tienes de él?" – pregunto Wo Diablo de nuevo.

- Perdí la cuenta después de la un millón – ambos minis se vieron divertidos.

"¿Y como sale él en las fotos?" – pregunta Wo Ángel.

- Con su arma, volando un helicóptero, persiguiendo un sospechoso, explotando algo, con ropa mojada, sin camisa, sin ropa, él nadando bajo las estrellas, comiendo ensalada, comiendo piña, bebiendo cerveza, comprar ropa, pulir sus armas, se ve bastante bien cuando pule su arma saben – cada que mencionaba una nueva pose empezaba a irradiar felicidad.

"¿Vez?" – preguntaron ambos minis con sonrisas macabras.

- Oh – y de una forma surrealista la verdad había llegado a su vida, Steve McGarrett le gustaba, y mucho.

Pero la consumación de ese enamoramiento no podía ser.

Así que solo que conformaba de verlo de lejos, y lejos eran 30 centímetros.

"Simplemente secuéstralo y punto" – decía Wo Diablo con estrés, mientras veía a su cuerpo sentado en la cama de Steve McGarrett viendo como dormía.

"Eso seria satisfactorio de cierta manera pero seria más satisfactorio si se apareara con nuestro hombre aquí despierto con voluntad" – dijo el Wo Ángel.

"No es más fácil decir Sexo" – Wo diablo solo resoplo – "Además eso se soluciona con el Síndrome de Estocolmo"

"Nuestro querido ser de afecto es un SEAL entrenado, creo que primero se suicidaría antes de caer en el síndrome" – regaño Wo Ángel.

"De todas maneras, ¿Por qué no se ha despertado?" – pregunto Wo Diablo señalando al SEAL, quien aun estaba dormido.

"Por muy entrenado que este, nuestro cuerpo es inteligente, así que le ha suministrado una droga ligera, estará así por un rato" – respondió el Wo Ángel.

Wo Fat se levanto, viendo la hora de celular, los negocios llamaban, suspiro un poco resignado.

- Vamos chicos – dirigiéndose a los minis – nos vamos – pero antes de salir de ahí a toda velocidad, se acerco de nuevo a la cama y beso los labios del dormido rápidamente.

"Yo digo que te lo lleves y punto" – dijo Wo Diablo.

"Y recibir una paliza después cuando se libere o nos encuentren, no gracias" – dijo Wo Ángel.

- Dejen de parlotear – ambos minis se callaron y se pusieron en sus hombros respectivos – hay muchas cosas que hacer, y con la agilidad de un ninja chino, salió de la casa perdiéndose en la oscuridad, con la promesa de venir a visitar a un SEAL que lo tenia atolondrado.

FIN


End file.
